Fight of the worlds
by Helliebabe
Summary: The turtles arrived in Gaia just in time to save Cloud and Tifa. Will they find a way to return to their own world? Or will they have to saty and fight?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She wasn't usually the one to get tired this late at night, but tonight was exhausting. It had been non-stop from when she opened the bar till when it closed and she only just got a chance to have a break. She watched as the last customer came over to the counter and left his now empty glass on the bench, he thanked her before walking out into the dark night. Tifa Lockhart watched as the last customer left the bar for the night. She waited until the doors closed before she grabbed a cloth and started cleaning; she walked around the bar and grabbed the spray bottle before she went to the fist table.

In the far corner of the bar sat two little orphans who lived at the bar with Tifa. There was a little girl who had her dark brown hair in a plat behind her which was tied up in a nice pink ribbon. Across from her sat a boy with blue eyes and scruffy light brown hair. They both were completing their homework together before the weekend began.

"Come on guys, time to clean up your books and go to bed." Both children looked up at their mother figure as she walked over with the cloth and spray bottle. Both the children nodded with their sleepy eyes and slowly began to pack up. Tifa place her cleaning products on a table nearby and helped the two put the books away. Marlene and Denzel had stayed up very late so they could enjoy their weekend, Tifa wouldn't normally let them stay up past their bed time but they had insisted. They also wanted to stay up and welcome Cloud home from his deliveries.

She looked over to Marlene who was rubbing her eyes with a yawn as she packed up her books. Tifa was glad to have her living with her. She was always cheerful and wanting to make the family happy during the rough times. But it saddened her that she couldn't be with her own family, even though her parents had died years ago in an attack up at Corel when she was younger. Her father's friend Barret was happy to take her in as his own. As much as he loved her, he had to help with finding a new energy source for the planet, he had to leave her in Tifa and Clouds care.

Marlene finished putting her books away before looking up to Tifa. "Cloud said he'll be home before we went to bed. Is he ok?" Tifa would usually panic if someone was later than she was told, but this was Cloud. He doesn't even come home some nights.

"I'm sure he's fine. I'll stay up and wait for him, ok." Marlene nodded and started to yawn just like her adopted brother Denzel. "You two have had a long night. Off to bed." Instead of getting the usual protests they both obeyed and walked towards the stairs behind the counter that lead to their rooms. Tifa watched until they were gone before she began cleaning again. Cloud did promise to be home for tea. But sometimes delivering packages around the planet does take more time than expected. She will have to wait till the next morning before she called him. She had to finish cleaning before she went to bed.

Tifa woke with a start. She quickly sat up and listened to the noses of the night to try and hear what had woken her. After a while of hearing nothing, she sighed in relief before lying back onto her bed. She looked over to her night stand at the clock. It read 4:00 in a bright green colour. She moaned before rolling her back to the clock. That was when she heard a rustling coming from the hallway connecting to the bedrooms. She slowly got out of bed with a yawn and put her gown on before opening the door to two bright blue glowing eyes and blonde spikey hair.

"You're late." She said with another yawn. The man before her rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Yeah," was all he replied before they both went silent.

"Both the kids stayed up for you, I…" She stopped there as she looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry," was all he replied before walking off. He stopped at the children's room and watched them before heading to his own room, shutting the door behind him. Tifa stood alone in the hallway watching the door that Cloud just went through. Tonight just wasn't her night,

She turned around and went back into her bedroom. She looked out the window into the night and watched as some small cars drove past the entrance of the bar. Maybe a little morning run won't hurt. She quickly got dressed and left heading out the door.

_Elsewhere_

It was the darkest of the night in the city of New York. Most of the streets were empty and just the sound of the occasional police car driving through the streets could be heard. This was the time and place that most people tried to avoid. It wasn't safe this late at night; it's when all the criminals come out to 'play'. But this night was perfect for four brothers that hardly got to see the sky and lived in the sewers. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop as they played a game of _ninja tag _and raced across the buildings with laughter.

But it wasn't all fun and games for these four brothers. They have to watch out for their enemies such as Bishop and Stockman. Their previous enemy was defeated when they combined their strengths with themselves from other galaxies. His name was the Shredder and he was the worst enemy they had encountered in their whole life.

Two of them came to a stop on one of the buildings to regain their breaths. "And as always, the Battle Nexus Champion wins again!" The youngest of them shouted at his three brothers whilst they caught up. All his reply was a slap across the back of his head from his second oldest brother. "Ow!"

"Come on Mikey. You only won 'cos ya gave yourself a head start." The one with the red mask countered as he waited for the other two brothers to catch up.

"You're just jealous Raph," Mikey shouted as he looked over to the other two brothers. They both landed side by side just in front of Mikey and had a stretch. "And Leo's last again." Mikey cheered as he sat with his legs crossed and pulled out a packet of potato chips.

"I guess I must be getting slower," Leo replied. It was sort of true, he has been last the last couple of runs but it wasn't because he was getting slower. Ever since the battle with the Shredder in space he has become over protective of his brothers. He likes to run behind them and have them all in his sight as much as possible. The battle left them all badly injured and he still blamed himself even after visiting the 'Ancient one' many months ago. He sighed as he snatched the chips away from Mikey before he could have a chance to eat them. "And these aren't what ninja's should be eating whilst training."

"Aww, come on Leo, Just one packet." Leo crossed his arms and looked at his younger brother.

"Listen to your brother Mikey. I'm not in the mood." The one with the purple mask said.

Mikey looked up to his other older brother, "Not you too Donnie." Don just shook his head at Mikeys complaint before looking over the edge of the roof.

"It's awfully quiet tonight." Don murmured as he walked back over to the other brothers

"Well they're probably scared of the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'!" Mikey yelled with his arm high in the air.

"Mikey. I thought I told you not to call us that." Don mentioned as he walked to the other side of the roof tops for look.

"I hate it when it's this quiet. I've been meaning to kick some shell for ages." Raph groaned as he watched Don walk around the roof. "Whatcha lookin' for Don?" Don continued to look off all the edges.

"I've been meaning to find a new Ethernet cable for the lair; our last one got busted beyond repair by Mikey and his skateboard." Don walked back over to the group shaking his head.

"Sorry bro'. But it was pretty funny." Don just ignored Mikeys comment.

"I'm ready to move when you are, there's nothing here." Leo nodded.

"Ok, let's head back to the lair." And with that all four turtles ran out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_ShinRa headquarters_

The Turk with the spikey red hair walked through the corridors toward the main office. There sat a man with blonde hair and was wearing a white suit. He looked up as the Turk walked in. "The plan is ready sir." The blonde smiled before speaking.

"Don't mess this up."

"Yes sir!" The redhead said with a smirk before leaving.

Tifa ran out early in the morning to blow off some steam. She didn't want to show it but she thought Cloud was over his little emo-ness. He finally got over disappearing for months and starting to become… normal. But he was slowly going back to his old ways. But one night he didn't return home and he started coming home late again. He apologised and promised never to be late again but he still doesn't home on time.

Maybe she was just overreacting.

This though made her stop by the rebuilt statue in the centre of Edge. She put her hands on her knees to catch her breath before stretching her back. She looked around the city. Not one soul was walking through the streets this early in the morning. The city was usually filled with people but things happened with the Turks and now they don't come out often.

For a few more minutes as she walked through the city she heard a sound in the distance. She looked over to the source to see a helicopter heading her way. She watched for a moment before it was close enough to see the logo on the side of the _huge _helicopter.

"ShinRa…" She whispered to herself before watching it stop just above before lowering. It looked like it could fit a whole army on the aircraft. She stood her ground as the wind whipped at her face. It slowly came to a stop before the side of the craft opened and out stood two Turks. One had spikey red hair and the other was bold with dark skin and black glasses. Both of them holding electric rods.

"Sorry babe but orders are order." The Reno spoke with a sly smirk. "Seize her!"

Tifa instantly got into her fighting stance as many SOLDIERS ran out of the aircraft. The first one that got close to her was kicked in the head with a round house kick before she did a backflip putting on her gloves in the process. She landed in a crouch and sweep kicked a couple SOLDIERS to the ground before running and punched another in the head. She saw a SOLDIER with gun and was quick to dodge the shot before she kicked the gun out of the SOLDIERS hand. She was just about to kick him before a rush of electricity ran through her body and she collapsed to the ground with a thud. Two SOLDIERS were quick to grab her wrists and hold them roughly behind her back. Tifa looked up weakly the man who supplied the shock.

"Rude… Why are you doing this?" was all she got out before she was a hit with another shock before passing out.

"Geeze Rude, be gentle. She is a lady after all." Reno said with a smirk. Rude just ignored the annoyance as he watch the SOLDIERS take Tifa into the helicopter.

"Why is the boss doing this? We had an alliance with AVALANCHE." Rude said as they both walked back towards the helicopter.

"I'm not really sure. But hey, orders are orders and he is our boss." Reno said as he put both the electric rods away before closing the door as the aircraft lifted off.

_New York_

"Mikey, put that down!" Mikey looked over to Raph with a grin.

"Hey come on. Don't I look _fabulous_?" He said holding the orange dress closer. "Do you think I'll look fat in this?" Raph growled before running at Mikey who gave out a girlish scream. Leo and Don watched from behind at the pair as they ran around the junk yard. They both had a smile on their face as they walked towards the piles of rubbish that awaited them. The other two turtles stopped the chase as Mikey was whacked over the back of the head roughly by Raph. Raph and Mikey eventually started to go through the rubbish also. Don still had to find that cable.

"Come on Donnie, why did we all have to come?" Mikey whined as he looked through the junk.

"Mikey, it's been a week since I've had the internet. I feel like I'm losing my mind. And I'm sure you're missing watching cable." Don pulled out another cord but I was too damaged to be used.

"But I have my comic books." Mikey said but was ignored as he continued to look through the rubbish. "What does it look like again?" Donnie gave him a look of anger before sighing in frustration and continued to look.

"Hey Don!" Both Don and Raph turned to Leo who was holding what they were looking for. "Is this it?" He held up two blue cords so they could see. Don smiled as he ran over and grabbed the cords with thanks.

"They're a bit damaged, but I could get them working later tonight." He put them in his bag that he always carried and did up the zip. "Does anyone else need to get anything else?" He asked and both turtles shook their heads.

"Hey guys!" All three turned towards the voice. Mikey walked towards them with a busted machine. "Lookie what I found, it looks like some sort of console." He placed it down and they all looked at the strange object. Don pulled something off the side.

"Looks a little broken and I haven't seen some of these cables before." He stood and picked up the object. "I'll bring it back with us for a further look." The other three turtles nodded as the started to run back to the lair.s

_Back at Edge, couple of minutes earlier_

Cloud awoke from his sleep and was quick to get ready. He looked out the window as he heard a helicopter come towards the new city. He watched as it came closer and saw the logo.

'_ShinRa'_

He watched as it landed nearby. He walked out of his room and towards Tifa's but was surprised to see she wasn't there. He was about to walk away when a heard a shot being fired in distance. ShinRa wasn't here for an update. He quickly ran over and started to wake the kids up. They both looked at him with smiles but they soon left after they saw the look on his face.

"Cloud?" He shook his head and lifted Marlene. Denzel got the hint and followed Cloud down the stairs. He handed Marlene the phone and handed Denzel two green orbs. "Marlene, I want you to call Barret. Both of you get out of here. Denzel you're in charge. I trust you'll be safe." Cloud quickly put down Marlene nest to Denzel. Denzel was happy that Cloud trusted him with materia, but both the children didn't understand what was going on. They both nodded their heads and were quickly headed for the back door.

"Go!" He shouted as both the kids ran from the bar through the streets of Edge. He didn't really think that Rufus would go through with his threat.

He ran to the front door with his fusion sword ready but he stopped when he saw what was waiting for him. Rude had his arm tight around Tifa's neck with a gun pointed to her head. He face was pale from a poison spell and her hands were tied behind her back and her face was full of tears. There were many SOLDIERS surrounding the bar, all with their guns pointed to Cloud.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this!" Cloud shouted as he got into a fighting stance. He heard a squeal from behind as he watched the kids being dragged out. Tifa was about to shout something before she felt the hand on her neck was moved to cover her mouth. All she could do was watch as Marlene and Denzel were dragged into the helicopter making her tear up even more.

"What do you want?" Cloud shouted as the door to the helicopter shut and the engines started. Reno looked to the man with a smirk.

"Were just following orders, I don't know what the boss is up to but if the pays good, we'll do it." He walked closer to Cloud as he patted the electric rod over his shoulder. Cloud growled in frustration as he stepped closer. He watched as Reno pulled out something out of his pocket. "The boss wanted me to deliver something to the delivery boy." He said as he laughed at his own joke. "Accept it and the kids will be freed, I'll let your babe here go and I we'll leave." Cloud watched as he opened the box and pulled out a syringe with glowing green liquid. Cloud looked over to Tifa's face that was filled with horror. "If you refuse, Tifa would gladly accept the delivery for you." Cloud just dropped his sword and allowed the two SOLDIERS to grab him and another kicked his sword away. Reno walked closer with an evil grin on his face.

"Sorry but I don't know what's in here if that's what you're about to ask." He said with a smirk, "but I hope it's good." He jabbed the needle into Clouds arm and put the needle back into the box before casting a spell on Cloud to make him limp before he ordered his men to leave. Cloud hit the ground hard and watched as Tifa was roughly thrown to the ground and the helicopter took off into the skies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Edge_

Cloud tried to more but the materia used was well beyond mastered so he would have to wait till it wore off. He looked over to Tifa who was crying with her knees curled to her chest. _Reno and Rude had just taken Marlene and Denzel_. They continued to lie like this for around and hour before he could start to get feeling in his arms. He lifted his body up clumsily and crawled his way towards Tifa. To his left he could see his sword had been moved a couple of metres away, but he would have to get that later.

"Tifa."

He finally got to Tifa after what seemed like hours and begun to untie the ropes. The spell was making the easy job more difficult.

Tifa looked over her shoulder and saw Cloud and gave him a sad smile and moved into a sitting position as her hands were released. Cloud instantly fell back down beside her as she wiped the tears away and looked over to Cloud. "You okay?"

Cloud just looked at her and looked away. "It's not me you should be worried about." He said looking at her very pale skin. She turned away and coughed before facing Cloud again. She shook her head and looked over to the bar. There had to be some materia there she could use. She stood up and started to clumsily walk towards the bar.

Cloud watched as she made her way toward the house before looking around. His mind was a fussy and it was getting hard to move. Then he noticed something. "TIFA! GET BACK!" Tifa twirled around and gasped but before she could move the bar behind her exploded. The force of the explosion caused her to lose her footing and she hit the ground rolling till she came to a stop.

Cloud watched the explosion but had to cover his face from all the rubble flying towards him. He waited until it stopped before he looked over himself. He had a few new cuts and bruises, but the MAKO and Jenova cells would heal him up quickly. He didn't want to but he looked over to Tifa and was shocked. She was covered in blood and cuts. With a new found energy, he managed to get up with a stumble and run towards her.

_New York – The lair_

They all entered the main entrance of the lair to see their father meditating. They walked past quietly and Don was quick to get to his lab and placed the strange machine on the bench before working on the cables. Mikey followed and as soon and the machine was put down, he picked it up.

"Work on this first, I want to know what it is." Don just ignored him and continued on his work. He turned his chair and Mikey followed. "Please Donnie."

"Not now Mikey," he grinned as he connected one of the cables which seemed to be working fine. He looked to Mikeys new _'toy'. _"Which should I fix first, the TV or that thing?" Mikey grinned and slammed the machine on the bench and was given a glare from his older brother. Both Leo and Raph walked over, they were both also interested in what Mikey had found before.

Don looked and pulled a part off and looked at the wiring. His eyes widened and he continued to go through it. "This has to be alien tech, not even Bishop has stuff this advanced. Not even Cody had something like this. I don't think this is a gaming console Mikey."

"What's seems to be really advanced Donatello?" All four of the turtles looked at their father as he walked over. He looked at the machine that Don held.

"Mikey found this in the junk yard earlier. It looks to be alien tech." Leo said having a closer look.

"How can something like this end up in a junk yard of New York?" Splinter asked as he also had a closer look. Don shrugged as he continued to pull it apart.

After a couple of hours, everyone had gone to bed besides Don. He was told to wake them if anything happened but he was just pulling it apart so he highly doubted it. He should be able to fix it, but it would take a while. He played with it a few more hours before he decided to go to bed, he would put it back together in the morning.

Cloud was walking through the streets of Edge with Tifa unconscious in his arms and his fusion sword on his back. None of the people of the city even bothered to help as he walked through the streets. They knew that if they helped AVALANCHE in any way, they would be killed by wither ShinRa or the Turks. They were only allowed to eat at Tifa's bar. Cloud had to get out of the city before ShinRa SOLDIERS came back. He started to get into a jog through the streets as he looked for anything to help them. But there was nothing.

He ran to the exit to the city but stopped when he felt Tifa shiver. _The poison, _he looked around for anything to find nothing. He sighed before he ran out the city, the hit of the desert heat hitting him instantly. He didn't bother stopping as he ran towards Mideel.

He could hear the helicopters in the distance heading towards Edge as he ran through the desert. After a while he could hear the screams of the people and the sounds of guns being fired. He stopped again and looked back at the now burning city. Rage was coursing through his body but he had to be strong… for Tifa. But he also felt guilty. He couldn't save anyone.

It would at take him hours before he could even see Mideel. Now he just walked through the desert with Tifa in his arms and watched as the fiends roamed around. They knew Cloud was strong and Cloud was lucky that the monster here were weak and knew their place, so he simply ignored them. He looked over at his shoulder where the syringe entered before. He didn't want to admit it. But it hurt, a lot. He walked over to a small cliff with enough room for him to stand under before resting Tifa against the wall in a seated position. She was still bleeding from all the cuts from the explosions and shaking from the poison.

Her eyes were opened slightly and it was getting harder for her to breath. It took her a while to realise they've stopped before she looked up at him. She watched curiously as Cloud inspected his shoulder and moved his arm around. "Cl… Cloud?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but Cloud looked and her and gave her a small but sad smile. She lifted her arm and rested it on his shoulder gently. "Does it… hurt?" Cloud tensed and looked away from her, Tifa knew by the reaction it did. She watched as his hand gripped harder around his shoulder and was making obvious sounds of pain. Tifa was worried and quickly wrapping her arms around him, she had to comfort him.

Cloud could feel himself shake as the pain grew. Tifa was trying her best to encourage him but he couldn't even feel her over the pain. She was saying something but couldn't hear her as he fell to the ground and was consumed by darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tifa watched and let go as Cloud fell to the ground unconscious. She gasped in shock; this was the last thing she needed. Now she was alone, bleeding and weak and would now have to defend them both for what's coming their way. She wrapped her arms around Cloud and started to cry into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly in her fists. "Cloud, please. I won't be able to do it alone" She couldn't believe it, she was glad that no one could see her at her weakest sate, but she didn't care. She was helpless and the poison wasn't helping . After a while she sat up wiping away the tears. She looked out at the sun into the distance. She sighed and slumped against the wall watching Cloud sleep. She had to do something.

Cloud could feel himself getting a headache when he awoke. He tried to lift his arm to his head but it wouldn't budge. His entire body felt numb. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Tifa seated over him. She still looked weak from the poison but she was trying hard not to break down again. She looked at his now opened eyes and smiled saying something that Cloud couldn't hear. Then his eyes widened which shocked Tifa.

'_No.'_

This was the last thing he needed. A strange but familiar feeling went through his body as he took a breath. Tifa was panicking more than Cloud. She was going through his and her pockets looking for anything. She pulled out a small bottle that looked to be a Hyper but she put it back. After she was sure she couldn't find anything, she looked back and Cloud and watched as he shed a tear that shocked Tifa who quickly wiped it away.

'_How can I get MAKO poisoning again! Why now!"_

_New York_

Don smiled as the Machine was finally put back together. He now has to figure out how to get it working. He didn't know what it did or if it was dangerous but curiosity got the better of him. He looked over the machine again before noticing something. _'Why isn't there any buttons or controls?'_ He listened as he could hear his brother approaching from behind.

"Does it work? Did ya fix it?" Don sighed as he looked over at Mikey.

"I managed to fix it thankfully with the knowledge of the future, but I don't know how it works." Mikey looked over the now shiny machine with curiosity and jumped when Raph hit it with his sai.

"What the shell is this thingy anyways?" Don was quick to grab it before Raph could hit is again.

"Don't damage it! We don't want this blowing up the whole lair" Don yelled.

"What da' shell makes you think that? It isn't that big?" Raph said putting away his sai.

"It may be small, but it does have enough energy to explode if it is to be activated incorrectly. We need to be careful with what we do with it."

"Then why do we have this thing in our lair," Splinter said as he entered the room with Leo behind him.

"I don't see it doing any have. If we treat this with care I may be able to get this to work." Don grabbed another tool and started to play around with the wires. "I'm sorry but I am curious about this, I've never seen anything like this. And I have been one hundred years into the future."

"Hey look," Mikey pointed to a part of the machine which looked to have a small funnel. "Looks like you put something in here."

"Looks like something liquid is used to activate it. Thanks Mikey," Don sad as he grabbed a glass of water from the sink. He was careful to drop a small amount into the machine. All five of them watched as the water floated in the middle.

"Do you know what that tells us?" Splinter asked his son who just shook his head. Mikey was fascinated by the machine and poked it where Raph's sai was before. He winced as he pulled his hand back.

"It bit me!" Mikey whined as Raph was quick to slap the back of his head. "No serious look." Mikey pushed his finger into Dons face over the machine. Don looked at the no bleeding finger.

"What? Do you want me to kiss it better for you?" Don said with a laugh. Mikey just gave him an angry look in response and shook the finger causing a drop of blood to fall into the machine. Leo was the only one that noticed as the machine was beginning to shake.

"Mikey, what did you do?" Leo yelled causing the whole family to look at the machine with shock and made Mikey make his girlish scream. Don was quick to try and hold the machine in place. "Don, it might explode!" Don looked at his oldest brother and shook his head.

"I don't think that's what its doing!" Don yelled as the machine flashed causing him to disappear.

"Don!" They all screamed, but before they could react the machine flashed consuming them all.

_The desert – ff7_

This was it. Tifa had to fend for her and Cloud until she got to Mideel. She was very thirsty and tired. She wouldn't be able to carry Cloud and his sword all the way. She might not be able to lift Cloud! She slowly tied to stand up but felt her legs give way as she hit the ground again. She looked over to Cloud who was watching with half opened eyes, obviously worried. She just smiled as she tried again and tried to ignore the pain. She could hear a low rumble coming from the distance. She walked out back into the sunlight and looked back and the now burning city of Edge. She was amazed how far Cloud managed to travel before he collapsed. She turned around to see around ten trucks driving towards her. Her eyesight was a bit off due to the poison, but she was able to make out the ShinRa logos on the sides of the trucks. "Shit!" It was then she felt a very painful pang in her chest. She fell to the ground holding onto her stomach and grimacing in pain. She needed a miracle, fast.

When the pain subsided a little, she slowly got herself standing and went back under the small cliff and sat Cloud up against the wall. "Ten of the ShinRa army trucks coming our way. I can't fight them off alone." Tifa was about to cry but she held it in as the pain started to rip through her again. Cloud made some sort of noise of concern and Tifa just smiled. "I'm a dead girl anyway."

'_That better be the poison talking' _Tifa thought as she saw Clouds eyes widened. Tifa stood slowly and listened as the sounds of the trucks came closer. _'Come on Tifa think. OH!' _She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the Hyper. _'I may not live through this, but at least I'll die trying.' _She could hear the SOLDEIRS outside getting orders.

Tifa gulped down the Hyper and felt as all her pains disappeared and her adrenaline kicked in. She would have to be quick. She quickly ran out from under the cave and was face with around one hundred SOLDEIRS with their guns pointed towards her. She didn't care; the Hyper would make it easy for her to dodge the bullets. She quickly ran and grabbed the first SOLDEIR and threw him into the others before punching the next. She had to be quick, as soon as the Hyper runs out; everything will crash on her at once.

Tifa was running through the group kicking and punching away anyone that got anywhere close to the cliff. Her main goal was to keep Cloud safe. He wouldn't be able to defend himself. _'Dammit, why didn't I grab Clouds sword,' _she though as she knocked another to the ground. She could now start to feel the Hyper starting to wear off. She was about to do a flip when something caught her eye.


End file.
